Angel and Cordelia - With You By My Side
by LauraJean1992
Summary: Angel turns Cordelia - think that's all that needs to be said.


CORDELIA'S POV:

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" I asked Angel

"I can't answer that, Cordy." he replied "The decision has to be yours."

"I want to." I informed him "Knowing we'll have eternity together, it makes it and everything to come worth it."

"You're sure?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "What do I need to do?"

"There's different ways we can do it." he informed me "I can bite into my wrist and you can drink from there and then I can, yeah, you know, what comes next, or I can bite you and the same as before. Whatever you feel most comfortable with."

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Can you bite into your wrist?"

He nodded his head, my breath hitching in my throat as his face changed and he bit into his wrist, his face changing back as he lifted his wrist to my mouth…

"Take your time," he whispered, the fingers of his free hand stroking through my hair "there's no rush."

Inhaling and exhaling a breath, I wrapped my hand around his wrist and began to drink, moaning softly as his fingers stopped their movements in my hair and his fingers pressed against my head as his blood coated my throat, the scent and taste intoxicating…

"That's enough." he informed me as he pulled his wrist from my mouth "You okay?"

I licked my lips and nodded my head, closing my eyes… "Do it."

ANGEL'S POV:

Cordelia's body fell limp against mine and pushing myself to my feet, I lifted her into my arms and carried her to our bed, lying her down on it before covering her with a blanket, burying my head into my hands as I realised the enormity of what had happened and what was to come…

CORDELIA'S POV:

I sat up suddenly, gasping for breath. Placing my hand on my heart, I swallowed a lump in my throat…

"Cordy," Angel's voice spoke, the bed dipping as he sat down next to me "are you okay?"

"I don't have a heartbeat." I informed him

"Yeah…" he replied

"I'm…?" I asked, turning my head to him

He nodded his head… "Yeah."

"I'm thirsty." I admitted

"Good job I came prepared then." he replied

Turning towards my nightstand, he picked up a cup and handed it to me… "Drink. It'll make you feel better."

Doing as he said, I took a tentative sip, sighing contentedly… "It's delicious."

He smiled at me warmly and stroked his hand through my hair, his lips pressing against my forehead… "I can't believe this has actually happened."

"What?" I inquired "That I'm a vampire too?"

He nodded his head… "I never thought…"

"What?" I questioned

"I never thought anyone would love me so much to be willing to do what you've done." he admitted "You've given up your life to be with me and I'll never forget that, Cordy."

I smiled at him warmly and cupped his cheek… "At least now we can actually have a sex life."

"Yeah." he replied "But just be prepared."

"For?" I asked

"Everything's going to be heightened." he informed me "Smell, touch, taste. It'll take some time to get used to."

"I want to taste you." I admitted

"That's not a good idea." he replied

"Why?" I inquired

"You've just turned, Cordy." he informed me "You need to take it slowly. Baby steps…"

"You know I could just do it without your permission, right?" I questioned "You may still be stronger than me, but that's a given. But when I was human, I know how much you wanted me, and now I'm one of you, I know it's taking all your strength to not make love to me right here and now."

"Cordy…" he sighed

"Hit a nerve, did I, champ?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Stop." he replied

"What if I don't want to?" I inquired, moving to straddle his lap, placing my hands on his shoulders before sliding them down to his chest, popping open a button as I did before lowering my head, taking a deep breath in as I inhaled his scent "You smell amazing, Angel."

"Cordy…" he began

"You want me." I replied "Stop denying it."

I smirked against his skin as I pressed my lips to his neck, hearing his intake of breath… "Stop denying it, Angel. You want me, I want you. I'm here for the taking, so take me."

ANGEL'S POV:

Cordelia's words were my undoing. Wrapping my arm around her waist, I rose to my feet before turning, lying her in the center of the bed, watching as she sat up on her elbows as I unbuttoned my shirt and removed my belt, her hands stopping me as I was about to unbutton them too...

CORDELIA'S POV:

I unbuttoned Angel's jeans and brushed my hands across his thighs as I slid my hands beneath the material and pushed them down along with his boxers, allowing my eyes to rake over his body as he stood naked in front of me. Lifting my eyes to meet his, he smiled at me warmly and pressed his lips to mine, guiding me onto my back, his body coming to hover over mine…

ANGEL'S POV:

"Angel, please." Cordelia moaned as I stroked my finger down her chest between her breasts before bringing it back up and rolling it around her right nipple, her back arching off the bed as I did "Please."

"You know I'm going to make it worth your while." I replied "Just be patient."

Shifting from her side to between her legs, I removed her panties; the last item of clothing to go before leaving her gloriously naked in front of me. Discarding them to the floor, I lowered my head and flicked my tongue around each nipple, her hand flying into my hair. Smirking against her skin, I moved lower, hearing her breath hitch in her throat as I allowed one of my fangs to graze across her hipbone…

"You smell wonderful." I informed her

CORDELIA'S POV:

I slid my hands into Angel's hair as his mouth lowered to my sex, his tongue lapping through my folds, my thighs clenching either side of his head. Moaning as he draped an arm over my stomach, I slid my hand into his and brought it up to my breast, tipping my head back as he gave it a hard squeeze as he slowed his mouth's movements between my legs, his tongue lazily lapping at me before moving up to my clit, his tongue flicking from side-to-side over it, a loud moan of his name leaving my lips as I came…

ANGEL'S POV:

Kissing my way back up Cordelia's body, I smiled against her mouth as she cupped her cheeks in my hands and pulled me up to her...

"That was…" she began "But I need more."

"You're sure?" I asked, shifting so I could lean my weight on my forearms

She nodded her head, a groan escaping my lips as she lifted her hips, rubbing her wet folds along my length… "Please, Angel."

"I could never say no to you." I replied

Smiling at me warmly, she cupped her cheeks in my hands once again and captured my lips as I guided myself into her slowly, one of her hands leaving my cheek as she grasped my bicep, fingernails digging into my skin…

"You okay?" I questioned, pulling my lips from hers

She nodded her head, her legs encircling my waist… "Move. Please, God, move."

CORDELIA'S POV:

Angel pulled almost all the way out of me before sliding back into me slowly, his lips pressing hot, wet kisses to my neck as I tipped my head back at the pleasure filling my veins. Closing my eyes, I wrapped my arms around his neck, scratching my fingernails across his back, gasping as he thrust hard…

"Mm," I moaned as he continued to thrust "harder, faster."

Complying with my demands, he reared back, my hands moving to his hips as he wrapped his hands around my thighs and began to pound into me…

ANGEL'S POV:

I covered Cordelia's lips with mine as she screamed my name as she came, my body stilling as I allowed her a moment of recovery time. Exhaling a breath as I pulled my lips from hers, I continued my kisses along her jaw to her neck before pulling my back, my hands holding onto her hips as I began to thrust into her with quick, sharp strokes, her hands trailing over my chest and stomach as I strived to meet my high…

CORDELIA'S POV:

"Is it always going to be like that?" I inquired as I climbed back into bed after changing into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and snuggled against Angel

"Like what?" he questioned

"That passionate, that intense, that hot?" I asked

"Between you and me, yeah, it is." he informed me "I've wanted you for so long, Cordy. I'm having trouble believing I've finally got you."

"Better start believing it, champ." I replied, stroking my fingers across his bare chest "Or I could try proving it to you again if you'd like?"

"As good as that sounds, I meant what I said about the baby steps." he admitted "You're learning to be an entire new person, Cordy; you've gotta take it slow. You should get some rest."

"Okay, I'll concede, as long as you promise me that tomorrow night we go out and fight?" I questioned

"Deal." he replied "We'll spend tomorrow training, and then tomorrow we'll go out and see what evil we can find for you to get your hands on."

"Sounds great!" I proclaimed, pressing my lips to his chest as I snuggled against him more "And I know it's not all going to be perfect now I am what I am, but with you by my side, I can get through anything."

"You're strong. You'd be able to get through this without me, I know you would, but I'm glad you don't have to." he admitted

"I am too." I replied "I love you, Angel."

"I love you too, Cordy. Sweet dreams." he mirrored


End file.
